


Let Fate Decide

by darkhavens



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkhavens/pseuds/darkhavens
Summary: Will sees beauty in the Dragon's bloody wings and accepts the probabilities of his future.





	

The Great Red Dragon's wings glistened obscenely against the dull paving. Spilled ink, they unfolded by increments, drawn by gravity and the dry stone's thirst for available fluid of any kind. Will watched the Dragon's -Francis Dolarhyde's- life blood seep out of his corpse (I did that. _We_ did that!) and silently acknowledged his complete and utter lack of anything even vaguely related to guilt.

"It really does look black in the moonlight."

He'd never felt so alive, so focussed, so present and immediate, in the moment. He'd never felt so close, so _connected_ to someone as he did to Hannibal, right here and now. He wanted to do this again, and again; _knew_ he -they- could do this a hundred times and never get caught. Between the two of them, they knew all the tricks, all the traps; every resource the FBI could call on was nothing compared to the two of them acting in concert, two halves of a murderous whole.

"See? This is all I ever wanted for you, Will. For both of us."

The last remaining fragment of Will's conscience struggled to be heard as he moved further into Hannibal's embrace.

"It's beautiful." _You're beautiful._

Hannibal's heartbeat beneath Will's cheek throbbed in time with his wounds, each pulse a hammer blow to the foundations of his carefully constructed reality.

They could be, would be, unstoppable, unforgettable. Their crimes could be, would be, the stuff of legends, fodder for a thousand movies, books and campfire jumpscares.

It would be so easy, feel so good to let go, to stop fighting himself for the first time in his life and and just let his monster out to meet its mate.

Will clung to Hannibal...and _leaned_.

Let fate decide.

**Author's Note:**

> Eventually, I will stop obsessing over WotL.
> 
> Today is not that day.
> 
> 2017 may not be that year.
> 
> Written for the prompt [Hannibal, Hannibal/Will, The Horror of Our Love (Ludo) [song titles challenge]](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/499096.html?thread=14977176#cmt14977176) by [nurseshark](http://nurseshark.dreamwidth.org/) over at [dreamwidth](http://www.dreamwidth.org/)'s [fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) community.


End file.
